


Новый дом

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Character Study, Early Work, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Language Barrier, Ludogorets Razgrad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Терять было нечего.
Relationships: Cosmin Moți & Vladislav Stoyanov





	Новый дом

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из ранних работ, которая лежала в загашнике. Чуть-чуть отбечено.

Казалось бы, другая страна, другой язык и другой уровень. Кого-нибудь это, может быть, и отпугнуло бы, но только не Космина. Он был вполне счастлив.

Самой черной полосой в его карьере стала первая половина 2012 года. Космин хотел забыть те времена, когда он играл за «Сиену». Ну, как играл, скорее сидел на скамейке запасных и наблюдал за тем, как играют другие. Впрочем, возвращение в ставшее ему родным бухарестское «Динамо» ничего толком и не поменяло, и Космину это совершенно не нравилось.

Летом 2012 года поступило предложение перейти в пока еще не очень известную, но весьма перспективную болгарскую команду. Терять было нечего.

Первое время Космину было нелегко: ему приходилось общаться с незнакомыми людьми, которые не слишком хорошо говорили по-английски, поэтому нужно было срочно осваивать болгарский.

Через полгода в команде появился новый, молодой вратарь по имени Владо, который вернулся из Тирасполя в родные места. Они очень быстро поладили: Владо внимательно слушал Космина и исправлял ошибки, а тот с каждым днем понимал его все лучше и лучше. Но не всегда.

Возможно, тот матч со «Стяуа» не был бы таким зрелищным, если бы они всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова.

— Ты, конечно, молодец, — уже в раздевалке сказал Владо. — Но ты еще и идиот. Из-за тебя мне пришлось ронять их защитника. Защитника, Космин!

— Да брось, мы в Лиге Чемпионов, это главное! — Космин широко улыбался. — Да, затупил, но какая теперь разница?

Владо лишь покачал головой.

— Ты совершенно точно идиот, — вздохнул он, но затем повеселел. — Самый удачливый идиот на Земле.

Не успев ничего сказать, Космин тут же оказался в крепких объятиях Владо. Он определенно был счастлив.


End file.
